The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, chip testing uses deterministic thresholds. In an example test, a minimum supply voltage at which an integrated circuit (IC) product is required to properly function is pre-determined for the IC. During testing, a test system tests IC chips and determines the minimum supply voltage at which a given IC chip is able to properly function. When the given chip requires, in order to properly function, a minimum supply voltage that is in excess of a minimum specified supply voltage, the chip is marked as a defective chip.